Kingdom Hearts: Spira's Doorway
by Priest-of-Gaia
Summary: When Sora, Riku, and Kairi find the mysterious doorway to Spira, they are seperated. Donald and Goofy are too late on stopping them from meddling in this world. How much can change with the keyblader involved in Final Fantasy X. SoraxRiku
1. Another Beginning

**_Kingdom Hearts: Spira's Doorway_**

**Chapter One**

_Another Beginning_

"Come on, Sora!" Riku yelled. "I have seen you fight and it is better than this."

"I keep getting distracted. I swear something is in the sky," Sora said, rubbing his head from were Riku had landed a painful smack with a wooden sword.

"It's called a cloud," Riku said smartly.

"Thanks, now I feel better," Sora said sarcastically. "I mean it, something is shining up there." Kairi decided to interject now as she was watching them.

"Actually, I thought I saw something to for a second," Kairi told Riku, standing from the sand and dusting off her backside.

"Sure Kairi, side with Sora," Riku said raising his sword to Sora. "Are we fighting or looking at cloud formations?" Sora brought his attention back to Riku and readyed his sword. Kairi clapped childeshly and cheered Sora on. Riku lunged and Sora countered, pushing Riku's sword upwards and using his free hand to grab Riku's wrist. Riku wiggled free and brought his sword down, but Sora blocked again and wildly spun around Riku nailing him on the back.

"Yes!" Kairi cried. "Sorry Riku," she threw in.

"Ouch. See, I knew you had more skill then that," Riku said. Sora squared his shoulders.

"What can I say," Sora stated.

"Please, don't get to big headed," Riku said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Sora watched him intently, he admitted Riku was attractive, but from a friend stand point of course. He found himself countless times thinking about Riku, perhaps a little more than a friend would, but he knew it was just simple friendship. He could not help it. Riku was around 17. He had amazing figure. He had perfectly sculpted muscles with a elegant, soft face that looked that of a model. His eyes were almost his best quality. Aqua-marine eyes, that refelected the sun perfectly and made you not want to stare anywhere else but those eyes. Sora thought Riku's best quality was his hair. Silky silver locks down to his shoulders that was constanly flowing in the wind.

"He can't help Riku," Kairi said. "He deserves it, after all, he is quite better than you." Riku scoffed at that comment. Kairi was pushing it a little too far. Kairi was his best friend, and he kind of considered her as his first love interest. Sora drifted away from Kairi during past events. He did not think he actually had an interest in Riku because that would be wierd, they were friends. But Kairi just did not make him feel that kind of bond any more. Perhaps it would return, perhaps not.

"It's okay Riku. Kairi is just...jealous perhaps," Sora joked. Riku laughed.

"Hey! Please, I could probably take you," Kairi said confidentaly with her hands on her hips. Riku tossed her his sword and Sora rose his.

"Let's see," Sora said seriously. Kairi did not expect him to actually fight her. She dropped the sword and put her hands up.

"Ha! Wow, Kairi, you were right," Riku laughed. Kairi pouted.

"I was just joking Kairi," Sora said smiling. She looked happier now.

"What should we do now?" Riku asked.

"No more swimming. We need to find something else to do today," Kairi said.

"I know! We could climb that giant rock!" Sora said excited at the thought.

"Ah...that sounds like an adventure," Riku said.

"Okay," Kairi agreed.

"Yes, I have always wanted to do that," Sora said. They all walked down the beach to the large rock formation. It went up pretty far.

"This is a bit dangerous though," Kairi said.

"Come on, don't back out now," Riku said.

"I am not backing out! I am just saying if we fell it would be fairly painful," Kairi told him.

"Well, that is why it is fun...so...don't fall," Sora stated, being the first to begin. Riku jumped up and pulled onto a rock. Then Kairi slowly followed.

"You two better not race either. It is dangerous enough," Kairi said.

"That is true. Good thing you are Kairi. If we did not have someone telling us this stuff, me and Riku would be dead by now," Sora said. Riku laughed.

"Probably," Riku agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a gummi ship was closing in on Destiny Islands. It had been attacked viciously and was losing its balance quickly as it fell to the island. 

On board a very paniced duck yelled.

"Goofy! Land in the water!" Donald yelled furiously.

"I can't control it!" Goofy yelled back.

"Ahhhhhh!" Donald screamed as the ship completed three uncomfortable barrel rolls.

"I don't think we are gonna make it," Goofy stated.

"Don't day that!" Donald yelled, glancing out the window. "Hey!"

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

"I think I see Sora! And Riku!" Donald cried.

"Wow! What are the odds of crash landing at our destination?" Goofy asked. "They hope they don't find the door Mickey told us about," Goofy said.

"If they do, we have a long journey ahead of us, again," Donald said.

"Surely they won't just barge in the door, right?" Goofy asked.

"According to the king, it has a way of convincing you to enter," Donald stated. The final engine of the gummi ship exploded and sent them to the surface faster now.

"AHHHHH!" Donald and Goofy both screamed as they fell to the ground.

* * *

"Wow, I did not realize how big this thing actually was," Kairi said. 

"Poor Kairi," Riku said. "Sora I think she is giving up."

"No I am not," Kairi shouted.

"We are almost there Kairi, don't rush," Sora said.

"What is that?" Riku asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Sora replied. Something was falling out of the air.

"Is that a meteor?" Kairi asked.

"Let's get to the top now!" Riku said. Everyone quickly ascended to finally reach the top. They watched what they believed to be a meteor fall from the sky.

"What in the world. That is unusual," Sora said obviously.

"You think?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"I think that is what me and Kairi were seeing, right Kairi? Kairi?" Sora asked turning around to find she was gone. A solid white door stood in the center of where they were standing. It was cracked open a little.

"What the-" Riku started.

"Tell me Kairi did not go through that," Sora said.

"Sora, you aren't thinking of going in are you?" Riku asked, realizing this would not be wise.

"Well, she had to have had a good reason...or she could be in trouble," Sora paniced. He ran to it, suddenly feeling impulse after impulse telling him he had to go through. He had to. He needed to get in the door. As he stared at the door, something about made him want to go through it so badly. He suddenly forgot why he was going to go through it in the first place. All he thought about was getting through it. Sora grabbed the handle and swung it open, feeling a rush of accomplishment. He was there, at the door. He wanted to go through. He ran inside with Riku right behind him. He ran into the darkness and suddenly, he was alone.

"What happened?" he asked outloud. He suddenly realized what happened. Why had he wanted to go in so bad? How could he be so stupid? Why didn't Riku stop him? Was Kairi even in here?

"Kairi?" Sora yelled. Nothing. He felt his feet touch ground he could not see. It felt so cold in here. "Riku?" No one was answering. He could hear wind, but he could not feel it. Slowly, more noises came through, but even though he heard the noises, nothing could be seen or felt. It was as though a world was being built around him, starting with sound. He heard waves, then rain. He heard the distant sounds of seagulls or maybe some crows. Suddenly, a small portion of light cut through the darkness like and knife, and soon it spread like an infection. It was suddenly white. Everything was white. Sora masked his eyes, from the sudden change.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"??????????" a man spoke in a language Sora did not even recognize.

"I am Sora," he yelled. The man did not answer. "Are you still there?" Nothing. Suddenly, like paint was falling from the sky, rain of different colors created where he was. The rain colored the ocean, it poured the old, mossy stones that were spread out in the ocean like a building fell apart and sank, including the one he stood upon. The clouds gained their grey color and then masked the sun, allowing little light to come through. The world was now visible. On one of the broken coloumns a foreign language was written upon it. Sora had no idea where he was, but he was alone.

* * *

Back on Destiny Island, Donald and Goofy were making there way up the rock formation. 

"They went through it didn't they?" Goofy asked.

"How should I know!" Donald snapped. "Oh! The king is going to be angry when he finds out they crossed into another world. Oh who knows what will happen. We are gonna have to get all them out before they start to meddle with stuff that does not concern them."

"The king will be furious. Shouldn't we tell him before going in ourselves?" Goofy asked.

"We don't have time!" Donald said. They both reached the top and saw the door.

"Ready?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go," Donald said, not looking forward to what could happen.

* * *

Riku found himself in a crowd of people suddenly. Everyone was cheering and jumping up and down with strange objects in their hands. It was some kind of ball. 

"Ahhh! It's him!" A girl yelled.

"Oh! Please sign this!" another one yelled. The man they were freaking out obver was signing things all over the place and chatting. He must be important, Riku thought.

"Here you go," he spoke with confidence with a smile that showed his pearly white teeth that could blind you if the sun hit it just right.

"Oh my! Thank you so much! I love you!" A girl cried.

"Uh...thanks," he said. The guy had blonde hair and had an amazing tan. His outfit was certainly strange. His shorts were different lengths.

"Move it!" a small child yelled at Riku as he pushed through.

"Sorry," Riku said, confused about what was happening. How did no one notice him come from no where.

"Sorry guys but the game is starting," the guy said.

The crowd quickly began to file into the stadium. Riku went as well because walking the opposite direction in this crowd would be impossible. He tried to look for Sora, or even Kairi, but with this many people it was impossible to tell. He found himself being directed into a seat. He hoped he was not supposed to pay for it. Ahead of him was a giant sphere of water maintaining itself in the air.

"Wow!" Riku exclaimed. People were now jumping into the sphere of water. This was worth watching, Riku decided. He may of not known where he was, but at least he was not clashing head on with some giant disaster.

* * *

A hymn was ringing in Kairi's ears. A single voice could be heard, even from how far it seemed to be away. She stood up and realized she was standing in some kind of temple. Mist was seeping from the ground. It seemed like a dark place. Who knew what lurked inside. 

"Who is there?" a man asked. His voice was quite unique. It gave Kairi the chills. She turned to get a small glimpse of the man. He had insanely long blue hair. Suddenly, a bag was thrown over her head and her hands were being tied. "It would appear we have some kind of thief, perhaps."

"You want us to take her to Mika?" another man asked.

"No. Let us keep this between you and me," the blue-haired man spoke with a sly laugh that scared Kairi. "Bring her to my room."

"Yes, sir."

"We may be able to use this to our advantage."

* * *

Donald and Goofy found themselves on a cold mountain. It was snowing endlessly. Mountains upon mountains where ahead of them. 

"Oh no," Donald complained.

"This will take a while," Goofy said.

"Hello? Donald yelled.

"Any idea where we could be?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know," Donald said, surveying the area. Something suddenly growled.

"Uh-oh," Goofy stated.

"Ahhhh!" Donald yelled looking behind him. A creaure covered in blue fur, with a long horn on it's head stood well over 8 foot. It had large arms and it had claws on the end of it's hands.

"Why are you here?" it spoke deeply. Donald and Goofy stood close to each other.

"We are looking for the keyblader. Sora. have you seen him?" Donald asked.

"No. I do not know of who you speak. Come. You must speak to the elder if you seek answers to questions. He will help you. If you stay here, you will be killed by fiends." Goofy and Donald looked at each other and followed the creature without question.

* * *

_Well there you have it!!!! I assume most of you are aware of where they are. If not, you must wait for the next chapter! This is only a small sample of what is to come. Please review. More reviews, more updates. I like this idea, so I hope you do too. _


	2. Stories Collide

**Just so you know, I am making it to where they never met Auron in KH 2****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Stories Collide_

Riku sat in the crowd of chanting supporters, as he watched what he figured out was a blitzball game. It was truly phenomenal. The way the people moved in the water with such grace and speed. One braided haired girl snagged the ball that was passed to her and tried to undermine the blonde haired boy that seemed to be the crowd favorite. Riku learned that his name was Tidus. She ended up passing the ball before Tidus got to her. The man that attempted to catch it was now being thrown straight out of the sphere of water with a mocking look from the Tidus, who did it. The crowd went wild with excitement. Riku could not help but get into the game. The next move caused the ball to fly upward out of the sphere and it cut through the air above the arena. No one dared try to intercept it that far out for a shot, except Tidus. He cruised through the water like a bullet and cut straight through the barrier of water flying into the air like he was shot from a cannon. He extended a leg as he started to enter a back somersault, but suddenly the boy's face sank into something that looked a bit like a mixture of shock and fear. Riku could not tell what he saw until several bursts of red and orange shot across the sky and over the arena, narrowly missing the boy.

The crowd paniced and began jumping out of their seats to run. _What is happening? Is this place being invaded?_ Riku thought. He tried to hold his position, seeing what the boy was doing to save himself. Riku saw him hanging onto a structure jutting from a building. It did not take long before he lost his grip and fell. Riku was finally pushed away with the crowd. He ended up outside the stadium, where disaster was occuring. Among all the people running out of the disaster area, one man was walking towards it.

The man was dressed in a long red robe with one of his arms tucked in outside of the robe. He had a large whit canteen on his side and a massive sword that he carried over his broad shoulders. He had a large scar covering the extent of one of his eyes. His small sun glasses were not pushed all the way up to his face. He had a lot of grey streaks and simply looked like he had been through a lot. He gave Riku a perplexed look as he noticed he unlike others, was standing still instead of panicing and running away.

"Auron!" a voice called suddenly, diverting his attention. "Auron. What are you doing here? What the heck is happening?" Tidus asked meeting Auron outside.

"Come with me," Auron said. Tidus looked a bit angry that he did not get an answer. Tidus ran after him. Riku had nothing else to do. He had no idea where he was or how to get out so he decided to follow them.

He ran the same way Tidus was running down a long strip of road. He saw Tidus stare up at a neon lit sign of a man and say something to it. Riku stopped a couple steps behind Tidus when he stopped, not because he did not want to think he was following him, but because of what he saw.

A giant creature in the distance growled loudly and shot out thousands of creatures from it's body. One of which was a gaint one.

"What is that?" Riku said, not realizing Auron was walking up behind him.

"We call it...Sin," Auron said, staring at Riku as though not understanding his presence. Riku wondered if Auron knew something about how he had gotten here. Tidus spun around and gave Riku a strange look, but spoke to Auron.

"What is going on?" Tidus said.

"Hmph." Auron muttered. Suddenly, creatures fell from the sky and slammed into the road. They were in pods that were flashing a bit. Some of the pods began to open and the creatures etended wings. Tidus jumped back and nearly ran backwards into Auron who suddenly pulled a sword from beneath his robe and handed it to Tidus, who took it in one hand, dropped it, then picked it up and became used to it's weight.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"It's yours. I hope you know how to use it," Auron said. He looked at Riku. "I am sorry, but I was not expecting anyone else. I have no weapon for-" Riku rose his hand and his own sword appeared. Surprising Auron and Tidus. Auron looked at him with a more curious look.

"Very interesting. Perhaps our stories meet for a reason," Auron stated.

"What? Hey!" Tidus screamed as one of the creatures tried to take a bite out of his leg. Auron swung his massive sword and cut it in half. He then took a sideways swing, severing all the creatures within the perimeter of his sword in two pieces. Riku was amazed. Another charged at Tidus with its wings flashing. Tidus evaded and swung swiftly. The creature looked more angry then hurt and leaped again, but met Tidus sword again, this time meeting it's death. Seven more creatures came out of their pods and charged at Auron who easily took one swing to throw them from the road in pieces. Two popped out and took on Tidus who used a more evasive striking tactic. Suddenly, ten more creatures joined the fight, this time, coming for Riku. Before Auron could assist Riku, a giant creature sprouted from the road, rising from the ground with tentacles flailing. Auron changed his target to that.

Riku stabbed straight through the first creature and picked it up and swung it off, causing it to fall into the others. Riku quickly charged at all of them swinging quickly while changing direction quickly to confuse them. He destroyed them quickly, but still more grew from their pods and still more fell from the sky.

"This battle will never end!" Tidus shouted to Riku.

"Take this one out!" Auron called. Tidus and Riku met Auron by his side and prepared to attack the large creature. "Sin spawn."

"No problem!" Tidus said overconfidentally. Auron shook his head before suddenly leaping in the air and landing with his sword in the ground creating a shockwave that destoyed several of the tentacles. Tidus looked impressed. "My turn." Tidus cartwheeled past two creatures and flipped, twisting in the air before bringing his blade straight through the creature. He attempted another attack before a tentacle whipped down and hit him. Riku took advantage of the position and leaped in, slicing through the tentacle. Another one swiped down, and Riku caught it with his blade and severed it. Three flew down this time, Riku jumped and twisted, causing each to fall. Auron looked very impressed.

"It attacks," Auron stated. Riku did not know what he was exactly talking about until it suddenly flailed what tentacles it had left, creating some kind of energy above it before a sudden cloud of darkness appeared above Riku, Tidus, and Auron. It suddenly felt like it was draining the energy out of Riku who held his head and tried to fight it off. The darkness suddenly shrunk into a smaller ball until it disappeared, taking a bit of everyone's energy with it. Tidus looked severely fatigued, but Auron was withstanding it well. Auron threw a potion over his head and a sudden light formed above Tidus and fell over him.

"Woah," Tidus said, apparently feeling better. Auron took a final swing at the spawn, and it dissappeared into strange lights that flew up into the air.

"We are not done," Auron said, signaling all the creatures still coming. "That." Auron pointed at a machine that was malfuntioning and nearly falling off the road. "Attack it's core."

"Huh?" Tidus asked.

"Trust me," Auron said. Auron cleared the path and Riku and Tidus ran to it. They both striked it and it fizzled out and fell creating a large explosion. Riku blacked out. He smelled smoke. Then he felt someone grab him. Auron pulled him off the ground.

"What happened?" Riku asked, noticing he did not miss much. Auron pulled him up a road that seemed to be lifting into some strange hole in the sky. "What the hell are you doing?" Riku was not too excited about where he was taking him. He noticed Tidus was struggling over the edge. He grabbed Tidus shirt and pulled him up a bit, looking up at the strange formation.

"You are sure?" Auron asked. Riku thought he was talking to Tidus, but he really was not sure. Riku began to be pulled into the hole as Auron did, then Tidus began to. They all dissappeared and Riku saw nothing and felt Auron's grip leave. He tried to find someone, anyone, but felt nothing but air. He smelled the faint smell of an ocean before he lost conciousness.

* * *

_The chapters will get longer I expect, but tell me what you think, please. And once the story progresses, not too much that was said in the game will show up unless it is important, it will probably be different but follow the same flow of what is going on and stuff..._


	3. Heroes Meet

**Chapter 3**

_Heroes Meet_

"Riku?" Sora asked, knowing that that chances of Riku popping out behind one of those broken pillars to greet him were slim. He heard the sound of crows above him. They hovered above him as though waiting for him to simply fall over dead so they could eat him. Sora quickly erased those thoughts from his head when he heard a voice. It, thankfully, did not speak in that language he heard earlier.

"Auron! Where are you? Is anyone out there?" the voice called. It was a male, but it was so distant. Sora started to scream back when suddenly, something slithered past his leg, which was half submerged in water.

"Huh?" Sora looked down to see an ugly looking creature about to bite. Sora fell backwards and fumbled his hand up to get his keyblade in time to swing at the creature which shattered into several lights that flew into the air as though it was its spirit.

"Anyone?" Sora heard the voice call again before he heard him scream. Sora heard a giant splash before an awful sounding roar. Sora raced through what ruins he could run on to find the person and possibly help. He knew it did not sound like Riku, but whoever it was, they were just as confused as he was and he may have been sucked into this world too.

Sora finally came to a stop at the edge of a bridge that overlooked a huge temple that seemed to have sunk almost completely underwater. Sora then saw a huge creature flying through the water and attempting to swallow someone. Sora reacted quickly and casted a quick lightning spell at the creature which immediately stopped and roared angrily while attmepting to find who did it.

"Woah! Hey thanks!" the man said.

"No problem," Sora responded before the creature rammed into the bridge, breaking it and causing Sora to plunge into the pool of water."Uh-oh."

"Over here, hurry!" the man said quickly, swimming surprisingly fast for being in water. Sora joined him as fast as he could and it was not long before they were being pursued by the creature.

"Where are we-" Sora started.

"Follow me under, I see an entrance to this place," he said before diving underneath the water. Sora followed. As they went through the water the creature began to inhale causing them both to nearly be sucked right into his mouth. Sora pushed as hard as he could, hoping the creature would stop. He looked up a bit and noticed both him and the man were half in the creatures mouth. Sora panicked, but the creature ran into the wall, letting out his breath and forcing them both deep into the temple.

Sora emerged from the water first. He breathed deeply and realized that this place was freezing cold and each breath was making it worse. The man came up and found a place to quickly get out of the water.

"It's f-f-f-freezing," Sora said. joining the man on the floor.

"I know...I'm Tidus. You get sucked into this world too?" he asked.

"Sora, and yes I did," sora said.

"We, need to make a fire quick. Otherwise we are gonna die in here," Tidus said.

"How," Sora asked, looking around at nothing, but stone and water.

"Let's take a look around," Tidus suggested. They walked into a door together and found a circulor room with waterfalls pouring in from the roof.

"Oh man. This place keeps, getting colder," Sora said.

"By the way, did you see anyone else when you got here?" Tidus asked.

"No...I did hear someone speaking in some wierd language though," Sora told him.

"I don't get it. My and Auron...and that kid all got sucked into that same hole...how did we end up in different-"

"Wait...kid? What kid?" Sora asked, wondering if it could have been Kairi or Riku.

"This kid...actually, to tell you the truth, he didn't even look like he was from Zanarkand, he just kinda showed up."

"It must have been Riku," Sora said quietly.

"Look...We can use this to make a fire," Tidus said. He grabbed a bouquet of flowers and then saw an open dressor drawer with some kind of rocks inside.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"A flint," Tidus said. Sora followed him back to the circulor room where a stack of wood layed in the center of the room that Sora had not even noticed before.

"Clearly we were not the only people trapped in this place," Sora said.

"We probably won't be the first ones to die in this place either," Tidus noted the wide eyes on Sora and quickly added, "Sorry...just kidding."

"This sucks...I am having fun climbing a mountain with my friends one minute, and here I am, seperated, again I might add, from my friends in this...place," Sora stated indicating place with his hands as he did not even know what to call it.

"Well, at least none of those creatures are in here," Tidus said.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. Tidus finally created the fire with his seventh attempt.

"Yay!" Sora said clapping his hands in excitement. Tidus laughed. Suddenly the fire flickered out. Sora grabbed his keylblade and shot sparks out of it, forgetting momentarily that he should have mentioned it earlier. The fire started perfect this time. Sora smiled.

"Your interesting," Tidus said. Sora was not sure how to take that, but he was to cold to over-analyze it.

The building suddenly shook a bit after a loud noise.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"It better not be the building caving in," Tidus said.

"It sounded kind of like an explosion," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah, it did kind of sound like that," Tidus said. They waited a couple minutes, enjoying the warm fire heating their freezing bodies. Tidus attempted to close up his stylishly half-cut jacket to cover his chest more. Sora teeth chattering echoed through the running water.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"What do mean?" Tidus asked.

"We can't just sit here and expect get out alive. Shouldn't we look for an exit...or find a way to create one. This fire won't last forever you know," Sora stated.

"True. I don't know...everyway is blocked. Its not as though we can pick up the pillars and move them out of our way," Tidus said.

"Well, as wonderful as this warmth is, I am starving," Sora said, standing.

"Me too...I need food," Tidus said childeshly.

"Maybe we can get a fish or something," Sora suggested.

"If we look out in the water we are gonna find 'something' alright," Tidus stated.

"Well...I don't know. It just seems-" Sora stopped at a louder bang that sounded like it was continuing to get louder and louder as though several mines were going off. It stopped again.

"Is it just me...or is that sounding like someone is trying to blow this place up?" Tidus asked. Something above them started to breath heavily.

"What is...AHHHHH!" Sora dived out of the way before a large creature with sharp, jagged knife-looking legs pounced onto the ground. Tidus pulled his sword out and stood cautiously in front of it as Sora regained his footing. He held his keyblade out and waited to see what the creature was going to do. He was worried that one wrong move and the creature would simply jump on him, impaling him in it's legs.

"This could be bad," Tidus said. Sora decided to jump onto a fallen pillar and run up it to get distance from the creature before striking it with lightning which angered it. As it turned, Tidus sliced through on of its legs. It whipped back around and threw out one of his front legs that came dangerously close to slicing directly through Tidus' neck. It swung again, putting a gash into Tidus' leg.

"Tidus! Sora jumped down and spun around twice before gaining the momentum to knock the creature from Tidus' path. It did not take long before it continued it's rampage.

Suddenly, a final explosion ripped through the stone walls and in the smokey debris, a woman stood in a full armored body suit and goggles with only her blonde hair pushing through at the top. She did not say anything to either of them. She just merely stepped between them and attached a dangerously sharp weapon to one of her hands then proceeded to a stance to wait for the creature.

"Your on our side? Cool!" Tidus said.

"Definitely!" Sora said, just as excited.

The creature pounced at the new target and she evaded with quick, fluid, and precise movements. The creature continued on her, slashing at her form but was unable to get one attack to come in contact with her. Finally, she jumped on one of it's swinging legs, then leaped into a mid-air cartwheel to it's head where she lifted her weapon hand and slammed it into it's head , nearly causing it to collapse. It dizzily reeled back and forth as the woman front flipped off of it. She began walking to Sora and Tidus and the creature prepared to charge at her. Before either could speak, the woman slipped a grenade from her suit, pulled the pin, and tossed it behind her without so much as looking. The creature met it's end and exploded into the light formations Sora had noticed happened to a creature earlier.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Tidus said. "I'm Tidus."

"I'm Sora," Sora followed. A few men in rugged clothing and guns stepped in. They were suddenly, not looking so friendly or helpful. They began to chat amongst themself in that foreign language Sora heard. The woman simply stared at both of them before one man confronted her and she argued back...at least, that is what it seemed like. She finally shook her head and turned.

"Umm...Hello? What are you all saying? Is something wrong?" Tidus asked.

"Cunno," she stated plainly before Sora and Tidus were both knocked unconcious on the ground.

* * *

_Kinda short, I suppose, but I wanted to stop what was happening to Sora and start a chapter to explain briefly where and what was happening to Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Then we will continue to Sora and Tidus adventure with these strange mysterious people...and if you played the game you obviously know who these people are and who the girl is...speaking of which...when I introduced her I didn't know whether to call her a woman...or a girl...because technically, I guess she should be classified as a girl...since Sora is classified as a boy and they are around the same age. But I figured they really would not be able to tell yet so I just said woman...surely no one will send me cookies laced with arsenic for misrepresenting her...Please don't._


End file.
